broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Fluttershy: Princess of Assertiveness
This isn't the real Fluttershy, this is a changeling!!! (It's also fanmade.) How Fluttershy became the Princess of Cloudsdale, nopony knows! But one thing is certain: Flutter"shy" is shy no more! She's the most assertive - and mean - pony in the whole of Equestria! When the Cutie Mark Crusaders get their cutie marks, they run all over Equestria to tell everypony. Almost everypony is delighted (even Maud, though she doesn't show it!) but Fluttershy just sits with a scowl on her face, rolling her eyes and tapping her foot. In the middle of the CMCs' explanation, Fluttershy blows it and screams "STOP GOING ON ABOUT YOUR STUPID CUTIE MARKS!!!" Then she runs off, leaving Sweetie Belle sobbing bitterly. "What happened to her?" Scootaloo says. When Twilight Sparkle becomes a princess, Fluttershy says sarcastically "Aww, ickle Twily is a stupid pwincess! Ha! You think you're just it, Twilight, but guess what - You're nothing! At midnight, when Spike was asleep, she poured freezing cold water into his bed. Also, she knocked on Zecora's door to buy some potions, but turned to leave without paying. When Zecora asks her to pay, she turned her head and looked at Zecora like she was a crazy alien speaking another language. "Pay?" she spluttered. "How on earth did you get it into your head that I would ever pay anyone for anything! Especially you, Zecora, with your rubbish potions that never, ever work!" She sniffs and walks out. When Pinkie Pie invites her to a party, she walks in half an hour late, and she hadn't made even a small effort with her appearance. She popped all the balloons on purpose, and she won every single party game by cheating, and then tells Pinkie that she's the least hilarious pony in the whole of Equestria, and she also said "I bet Maud's parties are more fun than yours, Pinkamena Diane Pie!" She then leaves half an hour early. She tells Rarity that she has never seen an uglier pony in her entire life. She tells Rainbow Dash that chances of her getting even noticed by the Wonderbolts was 500 times smaller than a baby Parasprite. She tells Applejack that she'd rather eat rotten apples than any apples she's got anything to do with! In Our Town, she says to Starlight Glimmer "Why in Equestria would anypony want to be equal? They can't be, anyway. I'm the best!" Brave Starlight determinedly tries to equalise Changeling Fluttershy, but Fluttershy flies away, sniggering. She's even mean to her namesake and look-alike! She repeatedly and purposefully scares the real Fluttershy. She also jeeringly calls her "Klutzershy" and teases her about her shyness and fear. Then, Fluttershy - the real one, realises. "Wait a minute - you're me!" Then, the two argue over who is the real Fluttershy! In the end, the true Fluttershy gives in and says "Oh, Ok. You're the real Fluttershy." She walks back into her house with tears in her eyes, but Starlight Glimmer rushes up and reveals Princess Fluttershy's true changeling form. Category:Alicorn Category:Royalty Category:Villain Category:Fanfiction Category:Female Category:Changelings